Shots of Despair in the Nurse's office
by KaminaGirl
Summary: Slight NSFW JunkoMikan fluff of how they met


"Shut up, Skank!"

"AHH! I'M REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Today was just a normal day for me, yes a normal day. It's been over a year since I was admitted into Hope's Peak Academy and due to the fact that I was the ultimate nurse, I always supervised the Nurse's office during lunch.

"W-Wait! P-Please don't go through the medicine! They're very dangerous to handle for inexperienced people-"

"Oh, you think you can boss us around and make fun of us just because you have talent?!"

"N-NO, of course not, but-"

"Then keep quiet, so you can stop spreading your nasty pig breath!"

"Yes!"

As usual, some of the reserve course students came to pick on me. It's natural they would go for a worthless piece of trash like me. Two of them were holding me down by the arms while the other was searching for the medical cabinet.

Most likely, he was trying to find something that would ruin my hair or burn my skin. I just hope that he doesn't handle anything that might be too dangerous for him. In either case, the school nurse is going to yell at me for letting reserve course students get into the medical cabinet.

"Oohh. Guys, look what I fooound?"

In a playful tone, the reserve course student swung around a bottle with a giant warning label.

Even though I couldn't really see any of the text, I knew what was inside of the bottle at first sight. It was pure bromine. If it put too much of it on a patients skin without proper care, it could cause a very severe second degree burn.

Biting my bleeding lip, I tried my best not to let out a whimper as the student crept closer and closer with a mischievous grin on his face. I felt the two guys fingernails piercing harder on my skin. Then, their friend with the bottle crouched down at my right leg. He slowly and carefully tipped the bottle.

I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry.

Please forgive me.

Why won't you forgive me?

Why can't anyone forgive me?

Why is it always my fault?

Why must I always suffer?

"EXCUSE ME~! ANYONE HERE~~~?" A energetic feminine voice interrupted the scene

"Crap, it's an Ultimate! Quick, put that bottle back!" one of the guys furiously whispered while the two holding me down let go of me.

I was shocked. Whether this was faith or just pure luck, I was overjoyed because this was the first time had someone come to my aid. My savior and my goddess. I could always remember how I first met her.

The two fluffy twin pigtails tied up with a bow and bunny clip, copious amounts of makeup that didn't detract from her beauty in the slightest, a khaki colored uniformed jacket, a white shirt with the two top buttons left unbuttoned, and last but not least, a uniformed shirt short enough to compliment her long slender legs.

"Oh, it's Lady Junko." mumbled one the boys.

"Hmmm? What are you three doing?"

"N-Nothing Lady Junko! We were simply enacting despair one the Ultimates, just like you wanted," the boy stuttered while giving a deep respectful bow.

The girl took a look at the boys then fixed her gaze onto me. With those pale blue eyes locked on me, I immediately felt pressured.

 _S-She's the leader of the group? T-Then, I just got my hopes u-_

"I didn't grant you permission to act on your own and damage this delicate flower."

 _H-Huh? Delicate… flower… me? I must have heard that wrong.. I must have!_

"I'm terribly sorry, Lady Junko! Is there anything we can do to mak-"

"Just leave! You males give me kind of despair that makes me want to vomit."

 _I didn't mishear it!_

Instantly, my cheeks bloomed a bright shade of red. Tears were slowly spilling out of my eyes.

I have been given many names in my past. Medical shank, chemical pig, perverted klutz, insult to nurses. But this was the first time someone gave me a such a wonderful name.

"Y-Yes, Lady Junko!"

And with that, the boys left.

"Are you alright?" she asked while helping me up.

"I-I'm sorry! It must have been bothersome for you to get involved. If they get back at you,-"

"You don't have to apologize, I forgive you."

Huh? She forgives me?

"Those guys don't understand how to beautiful you are. You're so beautiful that you're giving me despair for not being as pretty as you."

Suddenly, she wrapped her left arm around my waist and pulled me close enough that our face were a few inches apart. With her right hand, she wiped away the tears coalescing at the bottom of my eyes.

"Your skin is so white and , almost like a doll,"

Then, gently and slowly, her hand trickled down to my lips.

"And your lips are so soft."

Smirking, her head dipped down closer and closer to mine while she finally rested her fingertips to my chin. Her eyeslids then naturally fell down. Right now, she was so close that I could feel her breath tickling my lips and she didn't seem like she was going to stop

 _I can't believe this is happening. This beautiful angel, no goddess, she wants to put her lips on someone like me. And she forgives me! She forgives me, she-_

"Oh, just kidding! Sorry if I scared you. Afterall, we haven't properly introduced ourselves."

With a giggle, she quickly pulled away from me the nanosecond before our lips were supposed to touch.

 _Of course, I just got my hopes up there. This is what is supposed to happen to a worthless girl such as myself. But, for some reason, it doesn't feel that bad. Maybe-no. It's as worthless as me to think about pointless things._

"My name is Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista from class 78! You can call me Junko, formalities make me feel WAAAY too comfortable! And you are?"

"O-Oh! I-I'm Mikan Tsumiki from class 77. It's… umm.. nice to meet you, J-J-Junko."

"Hmmm….. can I call you Miki for short?"

"Of course, you can call me whatever you want!"

"K! I was going to take a rest in here, but I've unfortunately got to go!"

Without warning, she pecked me on the cheek. It was as if it meant nothing, but it was something for me. So much that I was trying my best not to scream.

"Come by my room anytime, Miki~!"

With a giggle, she zipped out of the room. That was supposed to be a goodbye; I should've just been useful for once and cleaned up the nurse's office, but she had a hook on me. I just wanted to know where she was going, so I zipped over the door and secretly peeked out into the hallway.

There she was laughing….. with MATSUDA?

Without a second though, I pay close attention to their conversation.

"What exactly were you doing?" Matsuda asked.

"Teehee, I was simply talking to this girl. What, are you jealous? Are you going to feel despair unless I give you your fifth kiss of the day?"

"No way, and I don't want to deal with that Ishi guy if he catches us kissing again."

"Gawsh, you're such a tsundere, Yasu~! At least a peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt!"

 _Oh, there's that feeling again. Like the floor beneath me is collapsing. This is despair! But..., I kind of like this despair. Heehee, I want to dip my love for Junko with this despair._


End file.
